


[今日宥宇]相异波频

by Sunnyniniu



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: 8778 - Freeform, M/M, 微79/59
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Summary: 对了，他们挺相爱的。





	[今日宥宇]相异波频

*8778，微79，59

01  
“回来了？”  
夏瀚宇进门的时候看到陈宥维坐在沙发上等他，客厅就开了一个廊灯，大部分面积没有光照，夏瀚宇顺手开了大灯，随口应了一声。  
“一周三次，连续两周。”陈宥维看了看手表，“凌晨2点34分，误差不超过15分钟。”  
“我以为你睡着了。”  
“还好，会等你等得睡不太着。”陈宥维声音很平静，一如既往地体面，“要不要解释一下？”  
“去喝酒了。”  
“还有呢？”

夏瀚宇沉默着没说话，陈宥维也很有耐心地在等，而总有人要先开口。  
“他似乎对佛手橘玫瑰味的香水很是偏爱。”陈宥维加了一句，“甚至可以盖过你喝的龙舌兰。”  
“你都知道了，就没必要问我了吧？”夏瀚宇低着头，脸上没有太多的醉意，可红起来的耳朵预示着大概他还是问心有愧。

“我以为和我在一起这件事你是愿意的。”陈宥维的声音里听不出太多波动，“为什么要去找其他人呢？”  
“......也不是对你不满，也没有想和你分开。”夏瀚宇顿了顿，喉结动了动，“只是我不想做下面那个。”  
“...那你也可以找我，可以跟我说。”陈宥维顿了好一会儿才憋出这句话，“我...抱歉...我以为你愿意跟我做的。”  
“没有不愿意。”夏瀚宇倒是回的很快。  
“没有不愿意，也没有愿意，其实在勉强？你可以跟我说的，我在下面也没问题。”陈宥维深吸了好几口气，勉强保持了平静和理智，用非常平和地方式给出了这个提议，即使他觉得夏瀚宇出去找别人做爱这件事明显是他对不起自己，而夏瀚宇无所谓的样子让陈宥维不知道以什么方式去解决矛盾。  
“没有，别这样。”夏瀚宇拒绝了这个提议，这个事情他不太想解释，他不愿意陈宥维做下面那个，即使陈宥维自己愿意他也无法接受，而自己又想做上面那个，这种事情解释起来很麻烦，可不解释陈宥维必定又会想很多。夏瀚宇就选择了暂时逃避，躲进浴室锁了门。

夏瀚宇和陈宥维有这样的关系说长不长，说短也不算短了，虽说和之前只多了接吻和做爱两件事，可夏瀚宇确实能感觉到有些事情不太一样了。比如他不排斥陈宥维所有的接触，但讨厌别人的，比如他和陈宥维接吻的时候心跳会加快，他以前对别人不会，比如他以前只做上面那个，可他不讨厌和陈宥维做爱，但如果是别人，夏瀚宇会提着刀杀了那个人。  
还有很多微妙的事，比如打游戏的时候会想起他，问他什么时候回家，如果他不回就会焦虑地打游戏。或者是陈宥维晚上从身后搂着他睡觉会让他觉得很安心，怕黑就不算事儿了。陈宥维对他很好，他们偶尔有矛盾，大多数时候陈宥维都会包容过去，少数时候会争吵，但总会吵到床上，最后被一个绵长的吻化解。夏瀚宇也知道多数是自己的错，闷闷地躲进被子，然后能感觉到陈宥维连带着被子把自己搂紧，“知道错了啊？”给足了自己台阶，不想承认也闷闷地应了一声“嗯。”陈宥维就会隔着被子找到自己的脸，拍拍捏捏，轻声细语，“被子分我一点啦。”  
这样的小事情太多，让夏瀚宇觉得这样的生活不错，如果能这样过一辈子，他也可以接受。

他也做好今天晚上陈宥维会和他有些言语冲突的准备，可是没有，直到他手机玩困了陈宥维也没有和他说一句话，陈先生直挺挺地躺着，一如他刚认识的时候介绍自己说睡觉很规矩的样子。夏瀚宇悄悄翻了个身看了一眼陈宥维，看起来像是睡着了，夏瀚宇突然觉得心里有一点堵。

02  
夏瀚宇遇上何昶希只是巧合，他本来也没想让事情发展成这样，本来只是单纯地喝酒，何昶希自然地上来搭讪，又顺理成章地出去开了房做了一次，有一就有二，倒也不是做出了感情，身体还算契合，有些在陈宥维面前说不了的话能够对着陌生人说，只是普通的发泄欲望的对象而已，主要是，他是上面那个。

“嗯...瀚宇...太..太深了...啊呜...”何昶希的手指插进夏瀚宇的发间，欢快地呻吟，而夏瀚宇也是低着头闷声做事，直到潮湿黏腻的空气里只蔓延着满足的喘息，何昶希会喘着气轻咬夏瀚宇的耳垂，“你今天也不留下吗？”  
“嗯...”夏瀚宇应了一声，压在何昶希身上休息。  
“真的不考虑，我们发展发展吗？反正也做了那么多次了，要求一点爱情不过分吧？”何昶希笑的像只猫，他的话当然不能当真，何昶希只是个快乐享受生活的小公子，只是随口一说而已。  
“不考虑。我有男朋...我有喜欢的人。”夏瀚宇顿了一下改了口。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”何昶希笑的很放肆，夏瀚宇也不知道自己说了什么好笑的话戳到了他，“有男朋友还出来找人啊？是不是他没我好操？趁早甩了他呗，跟我在一起吧。”夏瀚宇想提醒他一下是喜欢的人，但也没说出口。  
“你能对别的男的硬起来，说明你也对他没有多喜欢呀，感情不深的话早点了断也不错呀？”何昶希眼神狡黠得像一只得逞的小狐狸，本身就是混血的浓颜此时一笑更加勾人，眼睛带着媚意和挑衅，脸上还带着性事余韵后的潮红。  
所以夏瀚宇就问了，“有喜欢的人以后就不能对别人硬了吗？”  
何昶希舔着夏瀚宇的耳朵，“你要是够爱他，怎么还会想操除他以外的人啊？”  
夏瀚宇皱了皱眉头，换了个姿势用力顶了一下何昶希里面，休息完毕后因为何昶希的刺激又硬挺起来，把他顶的说不出这些鬼话只能断断续续地呻吟。

夏瀚宇还没和何昶希全盘托出，因为他才是被上的那一个。  
他也觉得何昶希说得有一点没错，他不想被除了陈宥维以外的任何人上。

夏瀚宇和何昶希一周见三次，夏瀚宇从不留宿，怎样都要赶回家。到家的时候陈宥维睡了，他轻手轻脚偷偷换衣服钻进被子里，陈宥维有的时候会正巧翻身把他搂紧怀里，也有几次他喝的有点多，会伸手抱着陈宥维的腰沉沉入睡。

何昶希喜欢和他聊有的没的，自从知道他有男友这件事总是怂恿着他分手，或者是和他做爱的时候变换姿势挑衅，“他没我好操吧？我配合度多高？”但通常会被夏瀚宇干到说不出话求饶。  
夏瀚宇有一次向他咨询，为什么明明有喜欢的人，但还是能对别人硬起来。何昶希并没有给出建设性意见，反而变本加厉推销自己建议分手，搞得夏瀚宇面无表情地拉黑了何昶希三天。

直到夏瀚宇把何昶希拖出黑名单，何昶希才稍微端正了态度，“你怎么知道你喜欢他啊？”  
“我不讨厌和他做。”夏瀚宇的回答很简略，“所以就是喜欢他。”但他确实省去了不该省去的信息，原句应该是这样：我不讨厌和他做(且做下面那个但是他绝对不会接受和其他人做爱的时候做下面那个）。就是因为必要信息的遗漏才导致何昶希的分析方向错误。

“晕，那你讨厌和我做吗？”  
“不讨厌。”  
“那你不是一样喜欢我啊？”  
“不一样。”

何昶希觉得夏瀚宇自相矛盾，偷偷翻了个白眼，但还是嬉笑着调笑，“但是我还是蛮喜欢你的呀。”  
“别闹了。”  
“好好好，那你告诉我，你喜欢他什么呢？”何昶希托着腮，对着手机屏等着最新八卦的出现。  
“他给我做饭。”  
何昶希等了半天就等到这么一句没什么用的信息，差点气的把手机摔了，可还是耐着性子回，“呃...那你不如喜欢一个佣人，还附带其他家务？”  
“他也附带，他还帅。”  
“你说的这都是表象，没有喜欢他具体一点的特质吗？？”何昶希这个树洞当的很不开心，树洞连对面在诉苦的人的八卦都听不完全，真的非常不爽，看着对面发来的语音。  
“喜欢就喜欢了...就是他...他这个人！你到底会不会分析啊？！”夏瀚宇声音刻意压低了一点，带了点不耐烦。  
“....那你确实喜欢他。”何昶希翻了个白眼，无奈地耸耸肩，“可是不会长久的，没有东西支持你一直喜欢他，所以你现在也会找别人上床。”  
夏瀚宇看着发过来的消息感觉水泥塞住了自己心脏所有的血管。  
“你的喜欢，大概是依赖有这样一个人照顾你？那不能叫喜欢。”“你不如早点跟他分了吧，fq教教你什么叫喜欢。”......  
再后来的消息夏瀚宇也没怎么认真看，他只觉得自己心里非常不舒服，那个人说的都是事实，可自己明明能确定想要和陈宥维一直那么下去为什么不能算喜欢？

而那天回家之后，就碰到没睡的陈宥维，两点多坐在沙发上等着他给个答案，可他自己心里也乱的不行，喝了酒，和何昶希做了，然后何昶希告诉自己他和陈宥维不会长久的，心里又堵又不爽，他也好想知道为什么，他也不懂自己。  
而陈宥维没从夏瀚宇这得到答案，自然就进入了陈氏体贴式冷战，不和夏瀚宇说话，没有肢体接触，礼貌地避开，早饭晚饭还是照样给他做一份。  
陈宥维自己也在想，夏瀚宇什么时候才会主动想着要解决他们之间的问题。虽说陈宥维在决定和夏瀚宇在一起的时候就做好了得不到反馈的心理准备，所以大多数矛盾都是由他来主导解决，连最后听到轻微的一声“嗯”都能让他觉得小宇长大了一点。  
可是面对夏瀚宇，就算做好了准备，他依旧第一次感觉到挫败，面对别人他总是游刃有余，可是他这次真的不知道夏瀚宇是怎么想的，在已经有确定的男友之后出去约炮，回来沉默地不解释不说理由，他真的不能明白夏瀚宇在想什么。  
陈宥维知道很多时候他说了的话夏瀚宇都会改，夏瀚宇也确实是回避型人格，什么都藏着掖着，只有他陈宥维努力去打破的时候才会透露出一点点。  
可是这一次，陈宥维真的不知道该从那个角度开始开口。他不懂夏瀚宇是怎么想的，他甚至觉得，夏瀚宇和自己在一起是很勉强的，他其实并不情愿，只是自己太炽烈所以顺水推舟就应了下来，所以自己喜欢他喜欢的很辛苦，他接受得，也很辛苦吧。

03  
夏瀚宇很想找陈宥维聊聊，可是陈宥维一直在避开他，也不能说避开他，他坦荡荡地赤裸着上身系着围裙给他做晚餐，但并不和他一起吃，径直去浴室洗澡，洗完澡夏瀚宇吃完了，他又收了餐具，坐下吃他的那一份。夏瀚宇也许会去洗澡，也许就坐在原位盯着陈宥维，可陈宥维浑然不觉的样子，吃完后收了碗筷离开夏瀚宇的视线。睡觉的时候他们两个之间像躺了第三个人一样，感受不到另一个人的体温，让夏瀚宇很不习惯。

所以今天陈宥维做完晚餐脱掉遮挡赤裸胸膛的围裙从夏瀚宇身边经过的时候，夏瀚宇伸手拉住了他的手腕，起身拉着他去了浴室。  
陈宥维也主动问了这么多天第一句话，“怎么了？”  
“一起洗澡。”  
陈宥维不太懂夏瀚宇什么意思，于是很委婉地搪塞，“不用了，你先去吧。”  
“我想做。”  
陈宥维被突然冒出来的直白话吓了一跳，他是真的很想跟上夏瀚宇思维的节奏，可还是被这句话空了一拍。  
“浴缸里做一次，床上做一次。”夏瀚宇没得到陈宥维的回复，干脆又补了两句，“我想做，没有不愿意。”  
夏瀚宇觉得陈宥维可能在介意他上次说不愿意做下面的事情，所以这样主动示软，他应该不会生气了吧。

陈宥维叹了口气，伸手抱了抱夏瀚宇，亲了亲他的额头。陈宥维很高，站着拥抱的时候自己会整个人笼罩在他的阴影里，拥有包围的安全感，他身上的味道也很好闻，虽然他们两个衣服是同一个味道，可是夏瀚宇就是觉得陈宥维的味道更加安心一点。  
但是夏瀚宇愣住了。  
“我不愿意这样，乖。快去洗澡吧。”  
说着把夏瀚宇留在的浴室门口，自己去餐桌吃饭了。

夏瀚宇总把事情想的很简单，可陈宥维会想的多得多。陈宥维大概也能猜到夏瀚宇在尝试着以他的方式示弱和道歉，可是他真的没办法接受，太多次了，以做爱收场解决矛盾，可是这次真的不行。陈宥维感到很怕，也是第一次他感觉到自己根本抓不住一个人，他明明就在自己身边，却好像一阵风，从来都不属于自己。  
都是他在温柔地解释，在用力去爱，在尽力去表达，夏瀚宇在默默接受，却很少明说。陈宥维也不知道他们两个为什么会变成这样，他以为自己能在任何一场感情中稳操胜券，可他对夏瀚宇，真的只有无力感。

夏瀚宇和陈宥维直挺挺地躺在床上，夏瀚宇开了口，“你能不能离我近一点...”  
陈宥维沉默了一下，“...好。”然后把身体往夏瀚宇的方向挪了一点，连手臂都没贴上。  
“要怎样你才能不这样？”  
“我怎么了？”  
“不和我说话，不和我做。”  
“你不愿意。”陈宥维慢悠悠地说了这句话。  
“我没有不愿意。”夏瀚宇真的不明白，这句话和我愿意有什么区别。  
“我也知道双重否定表肯定，可这也说明对于这件事你并不会说出我愿意这三个字。”陈宥维好像能听见夏瀚宇在想什么，淡淡地解释，“别说了，睡吧。”  
陈宥维又结束了对话，以往总是他抓着自己要解释清楚解开矛盾，可是夏瀚宇真的不知道怎么办，不知道陈宥维为什么不愿意继续说，也不知道他为什么不告诉自己自己该怎么改才能让他满意。  
夏瀚宇太苦恼了，苦恼到失眠了。

04  
“瀚宇，你好久没来找我了，今天约吗？”夏瀚宇收到了来自何昶希的信息，直接删了对话框。何昶希每次都在建议夏瀚宇快点分手跟他在一起，夏瀚宇在陈宥维生气后就没有再找过他。  
“瀚宇~”  
“瀚宇~”  
“瀚宇~”  
信息一条条弹出来，夏瀚宇不耐烦地吼了一句语音，“别烦。”  
“怎么了啊？和男朋友吵架了？”何昶希在家抱着枕头趴在床上给夏瀚宇发消息，丝毫没有因为夏瀚宇态度不好而生气，而微信弹出黄嘉新的消息被他无所谓的略过。  
“嗯。”  
“那我给你分析分析呗~你快跟我说说！”何昶希翻了个身，举着手机继续回消息。  
“你再劝分我拉黑你。”  
“不劝不劝，我好好给你分析~”  
夏瀚宇面无表情，却深吸了好几口气，把事情说了一遍，他语言表达能力有限，当然也省去了他是下面的那个事实。何昶希看完之后沉默了半天，觉得夏瀚宇可能就是个傻瓜。  
“他知道你找别人不生气才怪啊。”  
“...为什么？”夏瀚宇是真的没办法理解，一个是爱人一个是泄欲，更何况位置都不同，就类似出去吃个饭一样，而陈宥维在生气自己出去吃了顿饭，让夏瀚宇怎么也想不通。  
就像自己只同意陈宥维一个人操难道还不算忠诚吗？而陈宥维在自己心里是绝无仅有不能亵渎的存在，他不愿意去上陈宥维，因为会想到自己一开始难以接受，他不愿意陈宥维体验那样的感觉。  
“我晕...你怎么把脚踏两条船说得那么冠冕堂皇呀~”何昶希打完这句话手机不小心掉在了脸上，鼻子自动点进了黄嘉新的语音，“希希...我好想你呀~你快回来好不好？不要生我的气了...”  
呃，自己好像也没资格这么说。

何昶希也不知道该怎么举例子，这件事如果夏瀚宇不能自己想通别人怎么都帮不了他，他揉了揉砸痛的鼻子，“那你不是一样喜欢我啊？相当于你找了我还找他，不是一样的吗？”  
“不一样。”  
“哪里不一样啦？”  
“我不喜欢你。”  
何昶希笑了一下，“那你就把区别跟他说清楚啊。他和别人哪里不一样，然后...别再做这种傻事了啊，找别人这种事，谁都没办法接受的。你好笨哦...”  
“......”夏瀚宇不知道怎么回他，只是觉得好像有东西再不抓就抓不住了，他突如其来的危机感，让他现在就想立刻回家抓着陈宥维告诉他些什么，虽然他并不知道自己想说什么。  
何昶希还在继续说一些鬼话，给一点不成熟的床上建议，“你们是不是性生活不和谐啊？我看你体力大小都不错，是不是姿势不够多？还是不够兴奋啊？你要好好照顾人家嘛，前戏做足，姿势多换，说一点助兴的话，比如......”  
夏瀚宇掐了语音，他现在只想揣着手机赶快跑回家和陈宥维说点什么，什么都好。不得不说，很多看起来害羞死板封闭的人，在外界给了推力和怂恿以后，会做出一些不一样的举动。夏瀚宇什么时候才会去争取一些东西？在觉得有曙光，有希望，离得很近，不跑起来他就会离开的时候，就会拼了命地想抓住。

——你们不适合，快分开吧。  
夏瀚宇就会逆反地拒绝这个想法，绝对不要。  
——看来你真的很喜欢他。  
夏瀚宇就会懵懂地问自己，原来我真的很喜欢他吗。

如果再不跑的话，他就会走。夏瀚宇没来由地有这样的预感，所以跑了起来，风会把头发吹乱，额头会露出来，身边的建筑会后退，经过的小狗会对他狂吠。他还没整理好语言，可他一定要快点回家抓着陈宥维，至少要告诉他，他和别人不一样，他只喜欢他一个。

05  
“陈宥维，我...我有话跟你说。”夏瀚宇进了门还在气喘，陈宥维刚从浴室出来的样子，头发还是湿的，看着额头沁出一点点汗的夏瀚宇，深深吸了一口气，“我也正好有话想说。”  
夏瀚宇拿了杯子接了自来水就喝，稍微平复了喘息而两个人还在沉默。夏瀚宇想开口，但却不知道第一句该用什么作为话头。

“我觉得我们可能不适合在一起。”“我愿意的。”  
两个人的声音同时响起，两个人都愣了一下。  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
“你先说吧。”  
又是同时两次的同步，好像是默契了多年的情人。  
陈宥维叹了口气，“你可以找别人，我不行。”陈宥维有太多的疑虑和担忧，可夏瀚宇是个闷葫芦，他很难从夏瀚宇那里得到直接的反馈，即使他一开始就知道，可是实践起来的时候还是让人挺挫败的。  
一向都是陈宥维温柔地帮他解开心结，温柔地解释两个人的立场和矛盾，夏瀚宇慌了，他没有想过陈宥维会提分手，他以为两个人只要互相喜欢就不会分手，陈宥维喜欢他他知道，而自己喜欢陈宥维正是自己拼命跑回来想要解释的东西，就是为了杜绝且害怕会有这样的结果。  
他真的觉得有东西抓不住了，再不说就来不及了。  
陈宥维从未见过夏瀚宇这样的姿态和表情，慌张且不知所措，伸手捂住他的嘴，感觉说任何东西都在花费全身的力气。

“别分开，我...我不要。别这样...”  
陈宥维叹气，“为什么呢？”  
“因为...我是喜欢你的。”夏瀚宇磕磕巴巴地解释，看着陈宥维的眼睛，努力整理自己的语言系统，等待陈宥维的反应。  
“你到底知不知道什么叫喜欢呀...”陈宥维伸手揉了揉夏瀚宇的头发，苦笑着，“我感觉我好像从来都不懂你在怎么想的...好像我一直在输出我的爱意却没有丝毫反馈。”陈宥维解释地很慢，看着夏瀚宇的细微表情，结果还是成了和以前一样，由自己来温柔地解释，只是这次是分手理由。  
“我连你不愿意做下面那个都是等到你找别人才知道的。”陈宥维收了手，笑得不好看，“....我觉得我自己很蠢，我根本不知道怎么去爱你。”

夏瀚宇是真的不知道怎么去回应，他很急，只想疯狂地告诉陈宥维不是这样的，他第一次恨自己为什么不太会说话，“不...你不蠢..你很好...”他说完这句话就想打自己一顿，“我怎么说啊...我...”“没有不愿意，是..只对你愿意....”  
夏瀚宇磕磕巴巴的告白，不连贯的语句，让陈宥维听了很久，他在努力理顺自己的逻辑，在努力表达陈宥维的与众不同，在努力肯定陈宥维的爱，并告诉他，他也一样。  
“我对别人都不愿意...”  
“只对你愿意...”  
“算不算..只喜欢你？”  
夏瀚宇平时懒洋洋的，陈宥维从来没见过他这幅样子，急得耳朵发红，眼神扫着地板不知道往哪里看，声音也带着那么一点闷，好像鼻子堵住了一样。陈宥维愣了一下，因为夏瀚宇伸手抓住了自己的手臂，手心都是汗，抓的很紧。  
夏瀚宇很怕，怕陈宥维会躲，怕伸手过去，陈宥维还要说不好意思，收回手。

“你别这样……陈宥维……我求你了...”夏瀚宇低着头，躲避着陈宥维的视线，只有抓得很紧的手腕让陈宥维知道他有多用力才说出这样的话。  
“这次我错了，是我的错....”  
“别…别和我分开啊…”  
“我之前…也不知道怎么和你说……”  
“以后有什么……我都先和你说，行吗……”  
“我…我只喜欢你一个人啊……”

陈宥维看到他另一只手抓着衣服攥紧，听着他的声音越来越闷，“我，我就知道别人都不行，只能你，这算不算喜欢啊...”陈宥维没有什么反应，也没有什么动作，没有挣脱夏瀚宇越捏越紧的手，也没有安慰他的意思，夏瀚宇仍自顾自低着头，好像说了他们认识以来最多的话。

“我也没喜欢过别人...”  
“你别生我气了行不行....”

夏瀚宇没有得到陈宥维的任何回应，不知道该继续说什么去挽回，他急得想哭，却太无力了，唯一能做的就是抓紧陈宥维的手腕，到后面说不出话了，声音哽住了，“我...我不知道说什么了....”  
“陈宥维....算我求你了...”  
“别和我分开.. ”  
“....行不行啊？”

陈宥维沉默了好久。  
“你松开我一下...”  
夏瀚宇猛的抬头，看着陈宥维，突然好像整个心都塌下去了，忍了许久的眼泪好像也没有那个必要再忍，夏瀚宇慢慢松开了手。  
陈宥维叹了口气，“对不起...”然后伸手把夏瀚宇拉进了自己胸口，拍着他的后背，夏瀚宇突然觉得快疯了，拳头握得很紧，指甲都掐进肉里的那种，第一次说那么多但还是没有任何用，他没办法，“别...”然后伸手推开陈宥维的拥抱，吸着鼻子，还有不争气的情绪，视线模糊地看着陈宥维。  
“怎么哭了啊？”陈宥维伸手用拇指抹掉他眼角的液体，陈宥维从来没见过夏瀚宇哭。其实夏瀚宇挺爱哭的，看电影的时候会哭，但也是偷偷在黑暗的影院里或者是被窝里，平时都没有过，不如说认错的时候都没有过几次。  
“我说对不起，没能早点知道你怎么想的。”陈宥维的声音还是很温柔，其实他也有些慌乱，夏瀚宇突然说了很多，他在慢慢消化，而他的小笨蛋或许还是不知道自己哪里错了，有点情感障碍，可已经太不容易，让他只想把笨蛋搂紧怀里揉揉脑袋，“别哭了。”

陈宥维，不准强求人家必须知道哪里错了。  
快点跟他科普，只能有自己一个人。

“我男朋友怎么那么笨啊？”陈宥维叹了一口气，捧着他的脸，另一只手搂着夏瀚宇的腰，稍微一用力就贴近了自己，亲了亲他的嘴唇，还带了点生理盐水的咸味。陈宥维温柔的亲了亲他，伸手一下一下呼噜他的后背安抚，揉了揉他的后脑勺，然后分开两个人的嘴唇，捏了捏夏瀚宇湿漉漉的脸，又抱紧了一些。  
夏瀚宇靠在陈宥维肩上吸鼻子，反正都被看到了，也无所谓忍不忍了，闷闷的，“你别和我分开...求你了....”  
“好...”陈宥维捏了捏他的后颈，“我不和你分开，我也不说那种话了。别哭了。”  
“...嗯...”  
“但是咱们有问题要解决。”陈宥维松开了夏瀚宇，让他看着自己。  
“你找别人..我，我没有办法接受。如果我也找别人，你会不开心吗？”陈宥维很认真地在问，夏瀚宇也很认真地在思考，委屈又闷闷地“嗯”了一声。  
夏瀚宇的世界，依照陈宥维正常人的思路很难理解，因为夏瀚宇没有想过这个问题，他想，所以他就这么做了。夏瀚宇不觉得这样对不起别人，因为并不冲突，就像他觉得上面和下面是两个物种，爱人和泄欲者也并不冲突。就像出去吃了一顿饭，回来还是爱陈宥维，就像出去揉了揉小狗，回来还是爱陈宥维，爱陈先生这件事是不会因为他去做了一件别的事就改变的。  
陈宥维确实从不知道，以正常人的三观都不会有这样的想法，但他还是尝试理解了一下，“那我找你做男朋友，又找了一个女生泄欲，你会不开心吗？”  
“那...那不一样，你这个都是抱别人，不一样...”似乎夏瀚宇并不能接受。  
陈宥维又理解了一下，“那你的意思是我找一个别人来操我，然后我抱你，你就能接受了吗？”  
夏瀚宇语塞，吸了吸鼻子，沉默了好久，“...我不准...”  
“所以我也不准，你说呢？”  
陈宥维突然笑了，他应该懂了，“还有，你刚刚捏我太紧了啦。”  
陈宥维举了举手腕。

06  
“你怎么对别人就怎么对我就好。”陈宥维倒是很坦荡，赤裸着身体看着夏瀚宇，外面正在下雷雨，室内没有开灯，他们拉了窗帘，在空气冰凉的空调房里窝在被子里赤裸相对。  
反倒是夏瀚宇，犹豫不决，吞吞吐吐，“我...我觉得不行。”  
“噗...”陈宥维笑了一下，“为什么？我没他们好看吗？”  
“不...不是...你比他们都好看。”夏瀚宇躲着陈宥维的眼神，其实他也不是没反应，光在被子里和陈宥维赤裸相贴就够他想起陈宥维漂亮又白的身体，说实话，也比多数他以前碰到过的人诱人得多。  
“不相信我能做下面那个？”陈宥维玩味地笑着，伸手捏了捏夏瀚宇的脸。  
“...不是...”夏瀚宇脸有点红，他起了反应，“就是...我最一开始被你做的时候也...不太愿意..”夏瀚宇立马觉得说得不对，“但是后来愿意了，就是当惯了上面那个...就...很难接受...我不想你不开心...”  
“所以你当时不开心啦？”  
夏瀚宇语塞。  
陈宥维就笑着抱了抱他，“都怪我当时让你不开心了，别担心，我能接受。”然后凑近夏瀚宇的耳边轻轻地说了些糟糕的话，夏瀚宇的脸刷的一下红了。  
陈宥维一直是个规矩的人，总是在晚上洗完澡后才会做，前戏会很认真对待，他会说前戏才是性爱的魅力，夏瀚宇会被他弄得很羞耻，但也不可避免地很爽。他们两个的性总是带点温馨和甜味，很常规，很不错，但也没什么特别，一个是夏瀚宇本身是上面那个，对于角色置换做不到太过分的事，另一个就是陈宥维本身就是个规矩的人。而夏瀚宇自己做爱不是这个风格，在上别人的时候总是玩的很大，可他不想对陈宥维那样，有种亵渎的感觉。  
“我不会的话，你教教我？”夏瀚宇是第一次知道陈宥维也会说出这种话，耳朵都红了，陈宥维呼出的气钻进夏瀚宇的耳朵里，敏感得要死，让他本来就起了反应的地方更加硬挺。  
夏瀚宇伸手尝试着爱抚陈宥维的胸口，尝试伸进陈宥维的里面扩张，却摸到温暖紧致湿漉漉的一片，夏瀚宇愣了一下，突然感觉自己快要炸了，有些话呼之欲出但他不敢相信。  
“你....”  
“嗯...我自己扩张了一下，应该不会很困难。”陈宥维笑的桃花眼快要把夏瀚宇勾了去，夏瀚宇只觉得血液在不停地往上下两个头涌去，他不可避免地想象体面的陈先生皱着眉头将手指伸进自己的里面，光是想了一下画面就让夏瀚宇恨不得直接把硬挺捅进最深的地方。  
就...也不是不行。  
夏瀚宇就突然觉得，陈宥维真的有能力把所有事情都做的很完美。

“这个姿势会顶到哪里就..就会很爽...”夏瀚宇真的磕磕巴巴地解释，信了陈宥维让他教他的鬼话，然后换一个姿势再说这个能进很深。  
“不..不错，学到了哦...”  
“我也可以这样对你吗？”  
陈宥维也随便他折腾，搂着夏瀚宇的脖子在他耳朵旁边喘息，夏瀚宇没感觉到耳朵被呼了一口气就不由得硬一分，每听到陈宥维控制不住的闷哼就想顶的更深听到他更加不体面的声音。  
夏瀚宇怔怔地看着陈宥维闭眼闷哼的样子，不可控地用力和他接吻，陈宥维从来没有不体面过，以往在上面也是能控制的住情绪的，可他就在自己身下喘息，断断续续说一些让他想要疯狂挺动的糟糕的话，让他脸红的话，夹杂着粗气和低喘，里面很紧，是真的没和别人做过，自己是第一个也是唯一一个，想到就会让人为之疯狂。  
夏瀚宇确实在做上面很有经验，虽然陈宥维是第一次，疼痛也能被快感所缓解，而夏瀚宇也越来越控制不住自己，从一开始的小心翼翼，不敢说些粗鲁的话，到真的控制不了情绪，“我操得你爽吗？”夏瀚宇想听更多，想听陈宥维不太体面喘息地认同，想看他为自己疯狂的样子。  
而陈宥维也确实学习能力很强，学的很快，在此次性爱过程中学习到不少知识，比如说荤话真的会更爽，在后来与夏瀚宇实践的过程中也会运用，让夏瀚宇回答他有意思的问题，类似“顶在这里呢？”“你吸得我好紧啊...”“这样会不会进的更深一点？”不过这是后话了。  
所以陈宥维利索地承认，暧昧地喘息，在夏瀚宇耳边认同，却把夏瀚宇刺激得到了，差点控制不住丢脸。陈宥维仿照夏瀚宇的句式，“那我吸得你爽吗？我有用力夹紧了哦...”带着笑意，夹杂喘息，糟糕极了。  
“你...别这样...”夏瀚宇咬着牙才憋住，“你...再说我要射了....”  
“那....一会儿射在我里面好吗？”  
夏瀚宇没办法控制自己，吻着陈宥维，有点自暴自弃，和没办法抑制的开心。  
为什么好像，自己被陈宥维吃得死死的？

——FIN——  
一些后记

07  
陈宥维和夏瀚宇有了一些新约定，和好之后陈宥维好像变得比较坏心，总之扭正夏瀚宇不正确三观的路道阻且长，他认了，谁让他男朋友是个小猪包呢？

何昶希和黄嘉新约在咖啡馆见面，何昶希一副无所谓的样子，“找我干嘛？我有新男人了。”  
黄嘉新笑嘻嘻地说，“那邀请他一起好不好？”  
“邀请你去死啊！”何昶希把宝格丽摔在他胸口，原来世界上还是有人的三观更奇怪的。

夏瀚宇被要求每天必须要说50句话，不然当天就要做下面那个。

陈宥维搂着夏瀚宇一起看电影，夏瀚宇真的会哭，陈宥维会掰过他的下巴和他接吻，夏瀚宇会生气，吸着鼻子，“你让我错过电影高潮部分了。”

夏瀚宇偷偷听了何昶希的鬼话建议，有一天穿了彰显男人气概的内裤，被陈宥维笑了半天然后那天没成功做上面。

还有，还有什么啊？

哦对，他们挺相爱的。


End file.
